


No Minor Enemy

by the_rck



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bloodplay, Fucking Machines, Genital Mutilation, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omorashi, Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Superheroes, Supervillains, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/pseuds/the_rck
Summary: When you're on a superhero team, you end up with your teammates' enemies, too.Even the ones they've never told you about.





	No Minor Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkerchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkerchild/gifts).



> Title from Christine de Pisan's poem, 'Christine to her Son.'
> 
> Thanks to rosewithallherthorns for beta reading.

Toby knew his team was in trouble when Timeskip snapped her fingers and then-- instead of anyone freezing as time stopped for them-- vanished. As that happened, Sister Chloe pressed her hands against her ears as if she were hearing something that hurt. She crumpled to her knees and started screaming.

Toby exchanged a glance with Friction and knew that the other man agreed with him that their opponent knew far too much about them. Most villains, even those who'd fought the team before, assumed that Sister Chloe was a joke, and many forgot that Timeskip existed at all. Hellspark-- Toby-- and Friction's main job was to keep the bad guys busy with head-on violence while Sister Chloe identified weaknesses in their opponents and likely pivot points in the fight so that Timeskip could take advantage.

They all put a lot of work into making sure that Hellspark and Friction were seen as the serious threat with Sister Chloe and Timeskip as the plus ones, the eye candy.

Toby narrowed his eyes at the villain, a being who, to all appearances, was a cloud of mechanical bees. He wasn't convinced that that was what or who they were really fighting, but he had no idea who might be behind the whole thing.

But it was definitely more serious than it had looked at first.

Toby threw fire at the bees and said, "Option twenty three."

The bees pulled back from the flame, and a handful of them dropped to the ground. They kept buzzing and started to crawl toward the heroes. All Toby had gotten was their wings.

"But--" Friction protested.

"It's the best chance." Toby didn't look at him or at Sister Chloe. "You're faster than I am." He could almost hear Friction's disapproval. He worked on raising the temperature of the bees near the front of the cloud, trying to find the point at which they stopped working. He suspected that they might actually be more vulnerable to lower temperatures, but that was only because it was obvious this villain had planned for their powers.

He heard Friction moving behind him. To give the other man cover, Toby pulled up a sheet of flame and held it for nearly five seconds, only letting it go when he was sure Friction and Sister Chloe were gone. He gave himself a moment before lowering the wall to close his eyes and pray desperately that they would get away, that they would find Timeskip somehow, that they would manage to rescue him.

That he'd be alive to be rescued.

The bees had killed. The bees had destroyed property. The bees had spoken to demand Danegeld, even using that word which had sent many people who ought to have known better scrambling for Google.

Toby morphed into flame, looked at the cloud of bees, and roared, “Bring it!” As he’d hoped, the bees focused on him as the immediate threat, and he bought Friction almost another minute to get to safety. He didn’t go full on flame very often because he couldn’t maintain it for long, not more than about five minutes and then only if he wasn’t doing anything else with fire.

In this case, the bees swarmed him under, squeezing around him until he couldn’t reach the air he needed, but before he passed out, he had the satisfaction of hearing an almost inhuman howl of rage and frustration.

Friction and Sister Chloe had gotten away.

 

Toby was a little surprised to wake at all. Not being able to move wasn't as much of a surprise. He thought he was lying on his back. He opened his eyes and wasn't sure if he was in darkness or if something had been done to keep him from seeing. He turned his head but found no light. He tried to spark a flame on one hand in the hope that that would let him see.

His power surged, but no flame answered. He felt a deep hunger that had nothing to do with lack of food. There was nothing around him to fuel flame. His breath caught in his throat, and he tried to figure out how he hadn't suffocated.

"I wouldn't try flame around your head." The sound came from right next to Toby's ear. He didn't recognize the voice. It sounded more or less human, possibly male, but past experience indicated that that wasn't anything to go by. "Well, you could, but even if you survive the helmet melting, you'll suffocate after." The voice sounded thoughtful now. "I might save you. I might not."

Something touched Toby's chest very lightly then moved downward toward his belly.

He didn't like the realization that he was shirtless. As the touch moved even lower, he had to conclude that he was completely naked.

"Most of what's around us is argon," the voice said. "I wasn't entirely certain it would work-- there's not a lot of information to go on about how your powers work-- but it seemed worth trying."

Toby wondered if he could generate enough heat, without flame, to weaken the straps holding him down. That was something to try when his captor wasn't close enough to touch him. He cleared his throat. "Are you fireproof then? Most people wouldn't want to be this close if they weren't sure."

The voice laughed. Something-- Toby thought, hoped, it might be a human hand-- wrapped around his cock and squeezed it. "You have no idea what I can do." The words carried both promise and threat, and the combination sent a tremor through Toby's belly.

He really hoped that his captor hadn't noticed.

"I don't know how long we have before they figure out where you are. Long enough, I'm sure." The hand-- it had to be a hand-- cupped Toby's balls and squeezed gently. Then those fingers rubbed Toby just behind his balls.

Toby couldn't quite swallow a gasp.

"Yes." The word was almost a croon. "I can. I'm going to."

Toby wished desperately that he could see. He closed his eyes because straining to see when he had no hope of doing so was giving him a headache. Maybe he could sense heat well enough to know where the other person was? He wasn't as good at sensing heat as at creating it, but he'd been trying to learn. He licked his lips. "I'm not in a position to stop you."

He wasn't going to beg. Not now, anyway. He knew enough to expect that his captor could get him to that point eventually.

His captor laughed again. "I know." Fingers traced Toby's collarbone. "I'm going to have you. After that-- Well. Either I'll leave you for your team to find. As a warning of what's coming. Or maybe-- Oh, I'd like that, and you definitely wouldn't." This laugh went on for several seconds. "I could take you home with me and let them wonder what happened to you."

Toby focused on trying to sense heat. His fear made it harder, but he thought there was only one other person in the room with him. The walls around them held considerable heat energy that made finding the exact shape of the other person difficult. Humanoid? Definitely. Human? Possibly.

"You heal, don't you? I think I've heard that."

Toby's chest seized, and for a second, he couldn't draw breath to reply. Once he was able to inhale again, he considered lying. Given the only way he could heal, saying that he couldn't would be believable because, as long as he was in this room, he wouldn't be able to shift to flame. "Only sometimes," he said at last. 

"Good. I want to see you bleed. Also, that means I can give you an IV. Water by mouth isn't going to be an option."

There was silence for a while. All Toby could hear was his own breathing and his pulse pounding. He only flinched a little when the needle entered his arm. He set his teeth against showing a reaction as he felt something cold slowly spreading through his arm. He tried not to think about what might be seeping into his bloodstream. He was sadly vulnerable to drugs when he couldn't burn.

"Just glucose for now." A hand rested on Toby's left hip and squeezed hard enough to hurt. 

Something cold and hard pressed against Toby's cock. He realized that it was a knife when it turned from flat to edge. The edge bit into his flesh, and he set his jaw in an effort not to cry out. He hoped desperately that the fact that he couldn't see out also meant that his captor couldn't see in, couldn't see the terror in his face.

The knife moved away. Then fingers rubbed something on the wound, something that burned without flame. That did pull sound out of him, a sound of disbelief as much as of pain.

"Ah. I wondered." The knife bit lightly into Toby's belly and chest, over and over. "Nothing's burned you in a long time, has it? I thought about acid, but that's not right, not when we’re just starting. This is only capsaicin. The strongest I could find but only that."

Toby strained against the straps holding him as he tried desperately to escape the pain. When that didn't help, he tried to control his breathing in order to keep from making noise.

"I want you to scream, Hellspark." Gloved hands gripped his hips. "I might hurt you less if you give me that. I might not, but I might. In fact-- Give me your name, something to call you other than Hellspark, and I'll take these gloves off before I stick my fingers into your ass. You really don't want capsaicin there."

Toby felt the surface he lay on move so that his legs were pulled apart and his ass was hanging off the edge. He stomped hard on the part of his mind that was starting to gibber. "A name for a name." Keeping his voice steady was harder than he'd expected. He told himself that it was the pain, but he knew it wasn't just that.

There was a moment of silence. "Façade," Toby's captor said at last. "Anything beyond that would be a lie. I sold my name in order to get here."

Sold his name--? Toby shook his head and pushed the question away. He didn't think that worrying at it would distract him from what he was pretty sure was about to happen. He took as deep a breath as he could manage. He hesitated then said, "Toby. I don't think the rest would mean much." He heard the sound of latex gloves being removed and closed his eyes for a moment in relief.

"Toby. Yes. It's enough." Façade's bared fingers pinched the tip of Toby's cock. "I don't suppose the why of it will matter to you in the least."

Toby inhaled sharply at the sensation then worked on distracting himself again. Why mattered. Why was one of the few useful bits of information he might be able get. Maybe why would make up for-- He shook his head in an attempt not to finish the thought. "Tell me, please." He let a little fear and a little pleading into his voice in the hope that Façade wouldn't understand that the information mattered.

"In a bit." 

Something hard pressed against Toby's asshole. As it breached him, he tried for a steadying breath, but he couldn't hold back a noise of protest as another finger pushed into him.

"I'd really love to see you fucked from both ends," Façade sounded almost wistful. "There's nothing quite like that for letting you know how much you've lost, how much of what's left can still be taken. If I take you back with me, I'll figure out a way to have that." He made a hook of his fingers and pulled. "I want to see you, too, when all of your weight is pulling you down on something stuck into your ass, something that's splitting you in half."

Toby shuddered and tried not to listen. He reminded himself that, while Façade was talking, he wasn't doing anything really terrible.

Façade's other hand cupped over Toby's crotch. "You were smart to tell me your name. It makes you human to me, separates you from Hellspark who was just a… Destroying Hellspark is a means to an end that has nothing to do him, with you. Torturing Toby is something else, something personal between us. I might sometimes want to be kind to Toby. Or at least, want Toby for Toby’s sake." The fingers left Toby's ass only to be replaced by something larger. "I've been looking forward to this." Façade sounded breathless and eager as he forced himself into Toby's body and began a pounding rhythm. His hands gripped Toby's sides, and some of his weight pressed against Toby's belly.

Even with the lack of lubrication, it didn't hurt quite as much as Toby had feared, not nearly as much as the still burning cuts, and he was able to go limp so that his body wasn't fighting Façade's movements. He didn't let himself actually think about what was happening or what might come after. He strained his ears, trying to hear something beyond Façade's breathing. He started counting in an effort to distract himself then stopped in horror as the numbers got higher and higher, well beyond what he had thought was possible.

His body started to tense, to fight what was happening. It didn't stop Façade. Instead, Façade made a sound of intense pleasure and started moving with more force. His hands roved over Toby's body, pressing, pinching, and scratching.

Toby started making whimpering noises in the hope that that was something Façade wanted, something that would get them to the end of things sooner. And eventually, Façade made a sort of choking noise, and his body went still.

The respite after Façade pulled out was short lived. Toby had no warning before something else, something larger and harder, forced its way into his body. He couldn't stop a sound of protest as it started moving implacably.

"I'm not leaving you empty." Façade sounded as if he considered that something obvious. He ran one hand the length of Toby's leg. "You're not really hurting yet, and I don't know you well enough to be sure you're shamed." He squeezed Toby's ankle. "I want both. I'll get both." He ran one finger over the sole of Toby's foot. "I don't think your friends will find us easily. Timeskip was most likely to, and I sent her as far sideways as I could. She'll be back, just not soon."

Timeskip not Sister Chloe. Toby shook his head. Finding things was Sister Chloe's task. Then he stopped breathing for a moment. This villain knew too much, but-- "I can't think." He managed to keep it to a whisper, but he hadn't meant to speak at all.

Façade laughed. "Thinking's not going to help at all.” He went completely silent for a moment. When he spoke again, panic ran through his words. “Unless you have a power I don't know about. No. No.” Now he sounded as if he were trying to soothe himself. “If you did, you'd have used it already, and I'd have killed you." He was definitely talking more to himself than to Toby.

Toby felt ice in his guts. He'd started thinking that he wasn't likely to die, that Façade would play his horrible games and spend enough time for-- Well, something had to happen to change things. He wasn't giving up on that. But Façade sounded as if killing Toby was something he might do without warning or rational reason. Toby was a little afraid that anything he said might trigger that.

Façade did something with the IV. 

Toby could feel the tube shift and pull in his arm. He tried to focus on that rather than on the growing pain in his ass or the involuntary and embarrassing noises he was making in response to that pain. The more he thought about the thing raping him, the closer he got to panic. He tried to convince himself that it was just pain, just physical abuse, but the real problem was the helplessness. He couldn’t use his fire. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t even see.

Toby had never been a prisoner in anything like these circumstances, and it had never lasted long. Now... Façade could touch him anywhere except the parts covered by the helmet that let him breathe. Façade could put anything into his air, anything into his bloodstream, anything into his ass-- No. Thinking about that wasn't going to help at all.

Instead, Toby wondered if Façade was also wearing a helmet. It was possible that the villain didn't need oxygen. Toby couldn't remember if there was a reason why speaking in an argon atmosphere wouldn't work. Didn't helium make people sound weird? Did argon do the same? Wondering about that gave Toby almost thirty seconds of distraction.

Then Façade's hand closed on Toby's cock again. He ran his thumb over the cut he'd left earlier. 

That hurt enough that Toby couldn't stifle a cry. His body jerked as he tried to pull away.

"A choice, Toby. You'd like a choice, wouldn't you?" Façade sounded gentle again.

Toby hadn't believed it before, and he didn't believe it now, but he said, "Yes," anyway.

Façade rubbed his thumb over the slit at the tip of Toby's cock. "This is really beautiful, you know. I'm going to play with it, one way or another.

Toby felt his cock starting to respond. He hadn't thought he could, not in the face of the pain and fear he was experiencing, but he was getting hard. He couldn't stop a whimper.

"How many times could I make you come? And how long before it started to hurt? I'd like it better if you screamed..." Façade sounded almost dreamy. "I could do that. I could... I still have the knife. More than the one, actually. I wonder how far I could go and still have you able to heal if I let you burn? So that, too." Façade's other hand ran over Toby's lower abdomen and then pressed hard right over his bladder.

Toby couldn't stop a sound of protest, but at least his sudden urgent need to piss distracted him from his terror at the thought of the knife.

"I'm putting a lot of water into you," Façade sounded cruelly amused now. "No matter what, I'm not stopping that. I'll really regret not being able to see your face when you get desperate. Whatever else I do, I'm not letting you piss without permission. You don't want to find out what I'll do if you disobey." The last sentence was hard and sharp.

Toby was starting to get mental whiplash from Façade's mood changes. At first, he'd thought it was deliberate, intended to throw him off balance, but now he feared it was genuine instability. He swallowed hard to keep himself from speaking.

"The third option is sounding. I have a number of interesting things I can push into you. Some men even enjoy it. Up to a point."

Toby wasn't fool enough to think that Façade wanted him to enjoy anything at all. He tried to make himself look at the choices. Was Façade really going to let him choose?

"I could make you come and then-- Oh, yes. I like that."

Toby didn't, but he knew it didn't matter.

"I'll make you come. Then we'll play with sounds. Then..." Façade caressed Toby's belly, pressing on Toby's bladder again. "I won't cut, not as long as you can hold it. That will motivate you won't it? I'll do other things, whatever occurs to me, but the knives stay sheathed until you piss."

Toby couldn't help a sound of despairing protest.

"I know," Façade said consolingly. "I promised you a choice. There'll be another one later on. I'll find something that works for that. Maybe, if you please me enough, I'll help you hold it."

Toby swallowed hard. "What would please you?" It came out as the barest, shameful whisper.

"Ah." Façade stroked Toby's side several times and didn't say more for quite a long time.

Toby found himself focusing on the gentle touch, trying to use it as a better sensory anchor than the pain. He hoped Façade would say more and also hoped he wouldn't, that the moment of almost peace might extend longer. He tried to sense heat again because it was better than being completely blind. He also tried to ignite flame on his body again. It was possible that Façade had changed the composition of the air. Not likely but possible.

He got no flame, but Façade didn't react at all, so Toby thought he hadn't realized. Toby's sense of Façade's shape by the heat from his body was clearer than it had been. He suspected that desperation was pushing his abilities. The thing pounding into his ass was also warmer than the surrounding air. It was only just as tall as the surface on which Toby lay. He thought that the heat was a motor of some sort, either a very quiet one or something Façade had deliberately filtered out of the sound coming into Toby's helmet.

He'd already known that he wasn't hearing everything. He simply hadn't wanted to acknowledge it.

"I can't trust you for what would really please me." Façade sounded regretful. "I'd like to kiss you. I want to see your face when I-- Yes. I want you to surrender and let me do anything I want without me needing to restrain you. I want all of that." He sighed audibly. Then his voice hardened and sharpened as he said, "And I want the bitch you call Sister Chloe. I want to destroy everything she loves, everything she values." He stepped back from Toby's body. "You're just the start. She never told you where she came from, did she? Or what her leaving cost the rest of us?"

She hadn't, and they hadn't pressed. Every one of them had secrets, things they couldn't or wouldn't talk about. Pain of some sort seemed to be a prerequisite for gaining powers.

Toby swallowed hard. He tried to keep his voice even. "Only that she'd barely escaped." Which... actually they'd guessed based on her condition when Timeskip found her. She'd been nearly dead and had only sporadically been able to speak English. They'd never placed the language she tended to lapse into at other times.

"She may not even remember." Façade's hand closed around Toby's cock again. "It would be an appropriate price for escape, but it would make all of this so much less satisfying."

Toby tried not to think about that either. Instead, he allowed himself some gratitude that Façade had bothered with lubrication for this part. Toby started breathing faster as the pressure and the slide of flesh on flesh got him closer and closer to the edge. He tried to make himself think, to consider what sort of response might influence Façade. He wasn't entirely certain that the alternating gentleness and viciousness weren't simply tools for breaking him down faster, but, if they were real--

He lost all ability to think as his cock and his impending orgasm focused his attention elsewhere. When he came, he almost felt as if all of his pain and fear had twisted together to set his insides on fire and to make the pleasure both more intense and exquisitely shameful. He screamed as he came. Tears dripped from the corners of his eyes and rolled down into his ears. He fought against audible sobs but feared they were visible in his chest and shoulders.

Façade's hands ran over Toby's chest, pressing just a little harder on the knife wounds. "That's really lovely. Truly. I was afraid you'd be boring."

Toby squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"I'll let you choose this-- Shall I keep forcing you to orgasm or would you rather I see how you respond to having something inside your cock? I will enjoy either, I promise you."

Toby shuddered and, before he could stop himself, said, "Please don't. Please. It hurts. It hurts. Please?" He forced his jaws closed on more desperate words, only letting those emerge as desperate whines.

Façade sighed. "So beautiful..." He took hold of Toby's cock again and ran his thumb across the head twice. "I do want to keep you." His other hand pressed against Toby's bladder, making Toby gasp at the urgency of his need to piss.

Toby bit his lips and shook his head as he fought to keep his bladder from releasing. He could already feel the knives.

They were inevitable.

He tried again to break the straps holding his body in place. He failed again.

Façade laughed. The extra pressure on Toby's bladder vanished.

A few seconds later, Toby felt something press into the slit of his cock. He didn't even try to hold back a sound of protest. Whatever it was only hurt a little bit going in. Most of that was stretching. Façade must have used lube because Toby was pretty sure nothing ought to slide into his urethra that easily.

Once the thing was deep inside, Façade twisted it and tugged it from one side to the other as he held Toby's cock still. The pulling hurt, not on the same scale as everything else but still noticeably. Then Façade pulled it nearly all the way out and shoved it back in. "I'm going to give you a chance to heal, after the knives, so there's no point being careful.”

Toby tried to hold onto the idea of having a chance to heal through the eternity that followed as Façade pushed new and terrible things into his cock, as the machine fucked his ass without ceasing, as his desperate need to piss increased until he'd have agreed to anything-- including the knives-- just for relief.

And Façade denied him the opportunity for that even as the IV sent more water into his body.

Toby sobbed and writhed and made incoherent pleading noises while Façade alternated hurting him with petting him.

"You're so good for me," Façade crooned over and over. "I hadn't thought to find this, not here, not with you. I will always come back for you, Toby. Always. Next time will be better because I'll know-- Yes. I promise you."

Toby clung to those words because they promised a later. It might be a later as bad as now, but maybe it wouldn't be. Maybe. He had nothing else.

Finally, Façade squeezed Toby's empty cock and said, "I'm very pleased. Very pleased."

Toby held his breath, waiting for some new horror shoved into his body, but nothing came.

"How much longer can you hold it now?" Façade sounded incredibly amused. "I promised I'd wait, and I will."

Toby gave a shuddering sob and shook his head. He wanted to let go so very much, but he wasn't sure he could. He hurt, and he needed, and he wanted.

He couldn't understand how he could want, not here, not like this, not with this man.

The muscles in his abdomen spasmed. “Please--” He almost couldn't get the word out. “Please help?” He knew he'd feel shame later, but right then, he was beyond caring.

Façade stroked Toby’s side. “All right. You'll feel good when you let go.” The words, the touch, the voice were so gentle that Toby was taken completely off guard by the sudden, heavy blow of Façade’s fist that forced urine from Toby’s bladder.

Once he'd started, he couldn't stop. He felt warm wetness spatter his abdomen and soak his crotch. It burned coming out. He thought-- he hoped-- it was only due to how badly Façade had hurt him. That would heal. If he could burn, it would heal.

He almost didn't notice as Façade cleaned and dried him, as the machine fucking him stopped moving and pulled out. He was so very, very tired that all he wanted was sleep.

The first cut jolted him to full awareness. After that, he couldn't tell exactly what was being done to him, only that it hurt beyond anything he'd imagined. It only took about ten seconds before he couldn't hear his own screaming and begging any more.

He didn't notice when the cutting stopped. The pain filled him beyond that.

“I misjudged the timing,” Façade said. “Listen to me! In five minutes, there will be enough oxygen for you to ignite. Five minutes after that, your friends will be here.” He laughed wildly. “You'll see me again, I promise, and we'll play again. Toby.” He sounded affectionate, as if it might be something they’d both enjoy. He ran his hands over Toby’s chest one last time.

Once those hands pulled back, Toby managed to focus enough to sense heat. The shape he recognized as Façade went abruptly icy then collapsed like a marionette with cut strings.

Toby didn't try to understand that. He needed all of his vanishing energy to keep trying to ignite. He managed just enough to start healing his physical injuries at about the three minute mark. After that, his mind started working again, and he focused on getting his arms free so that he could get the helmet off. All he could think of beyond that was a desperate wish that his friends never know. The very idea was unbearable.

It took more energy than he really had to spare, but Toby destroyed the table he’d been strapped to and the machine that had fucked him, turning both into smouldering slag. He kept the heat and flames from touching the body that Façade had occupied. He wanted to look at that more closely afterward. A cursory look had given him the impression that it was a construct of metal and plastic that couldn’t possibly have been what he’d felt touching him.

But maybe that was Façade’s power. He’d seen weirder. It probably did mean that Façade would be back.

Toby didn’t let himself cry again until he was locked in his own room and curled up in his own bed.


End file.
